


love is all that i have

by arekiras



Series: Winter Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec being GAY, Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekiras/pseuds/arekiras
Summary: Even with the world ending, he knew he could count on the routine of the Christmas holiday. Not that he’d be adverse to changing his routine a little this year, now that he has Magnus. Spending Christmas in the loft, just them and the tree and the fire. The muffled quiet of the snow outside.





	love is all that i have

Winter had arrived in a drafty earnest just in time for the holidays. The cold and damp seemed to have frozen overnight, snapping into a frost laying over everything. The wind had pulled back its lips to reveal sharp teeth, biting at exposed skin and blowing sharp snowflakes into eyes and mouths and noses. The clouds had fled and the white sun bleached the blue out of the sky, leaving everything cool and distant. 

Alec hates it. He hates winter, always has. For months his hands and feet are never truly warm. It makes stakeouts and demon hunts just that much harder. He’s lost count of how many times he’s slipped on ice and busted his ass while chasing a demon in the sludge of New York’s snow. 

However, he has a soft spot for Christmas. He likes the lights and the presents. For years, Christmas was the only time when his family could all be together without passing judgement on one another. For a twenty-four hour window, they were a family. His parents were Mom and Dad, not his ranking officers. His sister was his sister, not one of the most lethal demon hunters in New York. And Alec was just Alec, not a dutiful soldier. Just a loving son. 

So, while he sits on the couch covered in a fuzzy blanket, cold toes jammed under Magnus’ thigh, he browses Amazon for presents, and his pout recedes a little. 

“You’re really down to the wire, aren’t you?” Magnus teases. It’s the 18th.  _ Perhaps _ Alec had waited a little too long to order his gifts. And  _ perhaps _ he’s panicking a little bit because Isabelle is hard to shop for. Amazon Prime offers three-day shipping for a reason. 

Alec drops a hideous sweater into his cart for Jace, as per their long standing tradition, and looks up. “What do you do for the holidays?” The week prior Magnus had strung lights up and a tree with white, silver, and blue ornaments with a few sentimental pieces interspersed. There was very strategically planted mistletoe everywhere. 

Magnus shrugs. “I’ve done a lot of things. Usually I have people over the evening of the winter solstice. Catarina usually works Christmas Eve and Day, but Ragnor would sometimes make his way over. Not always, if he had come for my birthday already.” Alec doesn’t miss the way Magnus’ voice goes tight, his smile cementing into place, at the mention of Ragnor’s name. 

“What about you?” Magnus asks airily. 

“My family usually have a quiet morning together. The Institute throws a Christmas party every year, Shadowhunters come from the entire state,” Alec says. Contending with the Christmas party was not an aspect of his position as Head of the Institute. His only obligation is making an appearance, which he is grateful for. 

“That sounds… awful,” Magnus remarks and Alec laughs. 

“It’s a tradition.” Boring and pretentious as it always is, Alec has trouble imagining his Christmas without it. Even with the world ending, he knew he could count on the routine of the Christmas holiday. Not that he’d be adverse to changing his routine a little this year, now that he has Magnus. Spending Christmas in the loft, just them and the tree and the fire. The muffled quiet of the snow outside. 

“What?” Magnus asks, and Alec realizes he’s been staring. 

Alec shifts, sitting up and setting his tablet aside. “I have everything I want,” he says, taking Magnus’ hand. 

Magnus grins, pulling Alec over across the couch until their noses are nearly touching. “Me too.” He points upward and Alec follows his finger with his eyes, seeing a sprig of mistletoe growing in thin air above their heads. 

“What a coincidence,” Alec says wryly, leaning in. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Magnus replies, kissing Alec. Alec’s nose, toes and fingertips are cold, but Magnus is very warm. He gets closer, and thinks momentarily that he’d never have cause to want anything again. Not if he has this. 


End file.
